Mirages and Mirrors
by Nusaka
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke, through the ages after the last Uchiha is taken in by the Hyuugas. Chapter one. colder than snow [MIRAGE]
1. Chapter 1

_Mirages and Mirrors_

_Prologue_

**Warnings** are as follows: _Language, violent_ and _explicit content_ and _psychological screw ups_. Another _**warning**_ is the fact that this is not a '_Romantic Story'_ at all.

†

A pale eyed female coughed, blood splattering on the wall across her. She held her stomach while her eyes narrowly looked around. The wound in her side gaped like the wound of a toothless newborn – a shift of clothing behind her. She turned and was struck powerfully across the face with a fist. Being flung back, she coughed up more blood against the craggy concrete, her cheek scraping. She gasped and struggled to raise herself up on weakened arms. A foot slammed harshly into her chest, robbing her of all her breath, before it shifted upwards so that the sole ground into her throat. "Get…off," she hissed between wet wheezes in which her blood dripped and pooled. The foot pressed down harder and she coughed, eyes closing tightly for a moment.

The pressure was relieved from her chest and she gasped in air, inhaling so much that it made her eyes bulge. A sandal ground against the rough surface and a figure with dark hair sticking every which way squatted down beside her. Red eyes glared at her, a red dragon rising behind those irises, "You just had to fuck up, didn't you?" he said with an impatient cluck of his tongue.

She could barely breathe, let alone answer him so she narrowed her eyes in a smoldering glare at him. He drew in closer to her, so she could see the crinkle around his eyes while he narrowed them at her. "Tell me," his hand moved too fast for her to see it and the kunai she'd been stuck with earlier had regained its place within the wound, twisting, while she winced and tried to move away – he gripped one shoulder with a strong hand and leaned in to her ear. "Was it worth it?" the kunai went in deeper and she tried to move away, coughing blood into the crook of his neck. His tone went softer, "_Was it_?"

Hinata pushed at his chest and shoulder, trying to get space and get the cold metal out of her gut, twisting only slightly, going to the hilt and pulling back out to slice up or down. "You can't even talk, _weakling_." She froze and there was silence, just the drip drop of her life fading away – she hadn't been called like that since they'd been children.

"W…why are you even….here?" she whispered, trying to sound venomous but coming off as wounded, injured and hapless.

She felt his chest rumble, he was laughing at her, bitterly and mockingly but nonetheless, "I came to make sure," he dug the kunai in and twisted it, causing her to convulse a bit, "That you know what you're guilty of." A hiss, the sound of the betrayed howling at hell's moon for vengeance.

"I…" she was losing air; her lungs were being bound together like barrels with twine – snapping together haughtily. "You know that…that was w-_wrong_." She had long since stopped trying to shove Sasuke off her.

His hand wove in her hair and slammed her on the ground; he leaned over her with his knee in her stomach, kunai shoved up to the hilt. "What was _wrong_ was that _you_ had the gall to turn your back on _me._"

Hinata's mouth opened to respond and a gush of darkened blood spilled out, over her chin and throat. Sasuke leaned over her, his shadow blocking her vision of the darkened sky. His forehead, warm and slightly sweating touched her, icy and corpse resemblance. The kunai was wrenched out and there was a hair's breadth before he spoke once more, "You should know by now that I hate traitors," for a moment, there is something that slithers through the ebony – only for a split second. Slithers and stops, twines and whispers regret to her eyes that uncover everything. His mouth is carved from a knife, all sharp lines of hate and anger and betrayal, his eyes are narrowed and dark like dead ashes but…there is water on these dead ashes. It stays on the surface and never flinches, even when Hinata tries to gurgle up an apology to this person, this boy, this friend of hers.

She's too cold to say anything but chatter her teeth nonsensically and shiver. _Die_.

And his hand came down, the knife glinting.

The splurge of muscles and nerves tearing, blood spurting out and she trembled beneath him. Dark eyes stared down at her, from which she stared blankly up at and her chest shuddered once, exhaling painfully.

Overhead, a crow cawed in a naked tree, spreading black wings to the quarter moon.

-

I know, it's painfully short but it's a prologue and this is basically Cataclysm redone. XP I didn't like the way the other one went along at a snail's pace. It irritated the crap out of me, so I hope this one will be a little better. XP Bye-bye…for now…


	2. colder than snow MIRAGE

_colder than snow_. / . **MIRAGE**

∞∞

∞

"Sasuke, stop making that face dear, it's so unbecoming of your cuteness." A chiding voice to his right caused the boy with the wild black hair to look up with something of a cross between a heavy scowl and a light smile.

"I don't wanna play with a girl," Mikoto couldn't resist a rather girlish, gay giggle herself when her son's funny face melted into a full blown pout.

"Oh Sasuke, she's fine. Quiet as a little mouse."

Sasuke looked back over at his mother from his seat on a kitchen chair, feet dangling. "But mom," he started, sounding absolutely serious and because of this, Mikoto turned back to making dinner so she wouldn't laugh in his face. "Girls are really gross."

"You know, I was a girl once too." She spoke while slicing the beef into thick, square and even chunks.

"Yeah…but I bet you weren't as _oblivious_ as they are." With that her son nodded sagely (she didn't have to turn to see that) and she ignored the fact that he said 'obnoxious' wrong.

"Maybe, maybe not but they do like you, Sasuke."

"But they're harpies."

Mikoto turned to raise a brow over her shoulder at her youngest of the brood in an amused way of the way he sounded so old when he said that. "Don't worry Sasuke, it's only for a little while and try not to be mean to the girl, okay?"

"I _hate_ girls."

His mother frowned this time, "Sasuke, hate is such a cold emotion. Whenever someone hates someone else it's always cold wherever they are – colder than snow. You don't hate them, but you're just annoyed with them."

Sasuke huffed at his mother's usual old analogy and said nothing until his mother placed a plate of roasted tomatoes topped with melted cheese and a glass of milk before him. Brushing back the long bangs, she smiled softly at him, "Promise that you'll be nice to her. For me?" she added after a small pause.

The young boy looked up at his mother, who had told him that making promises was for grownups. His father never promised his mother anything and when she asked Itachi, she'd only get a glance. "'Kay."

A warm smile greeted him and he gave her a smile back, letting her ruffle his hair while he felt as though he'd done something very important and '_grownup_'.

∞∞

∞

Hiashi allowed his daughter to cling to his robes when the councilmen were out of sight. He bit down a sigh when she looked up at him with giant pale eyes and nudged closer to his leg.

"Hinata, stop that." He scolded her, but it was half hearted because even though she chose to ignore him when he said that, he didn't tell her again. The members of the Hyuuga council had come down hard on his child, who wept silently and never let out a peep.

He let her cling to him, because while it was shameful that she had cried throughout nearly the whole meeting, she'd never made a sound like a whiny child would have. He patted the top of her short haired head quietly.

Hinata sniffled and looked up at her tall, bronzed father with a square jaw. He was enormous to her, a giant of stature and respect and dignity. He didn't let her close when others were near, but he always coddled her a little when there was no one else around.

Sometimes he scolded her, but he usually never meant it unless it was during training, but it comforted Hinata that she was what people said, 'the apple of her father's eye'.

She wasn't _really_ an apple, but it sounded nice and she did like apples after all.

She closed her eyes in appreciation when her father's fingers ran through her short hair. Soft, tender, carefully and paternally. It felt like someone had placed a balloon full of warm water in her stomach and then popped it.

She snuggled against the cotton fabric of his meticulous robes.

A knock broke the peace and Hinata was pushed away while her father straightened himself. "Come."

A servant woman opened the rice paper door and bowed low so that her forehead touched the wood of the polished floor. "The _Uchihas_," the name was spat like a curse, "have arrived."

Hiashi frowned and his hard stone marble eyes narrowed just slightly when he looked over at a ticking clock. "Not punctual. As usual, Fugaku." He clicked his tongue before turning to face his daughter who sat with her legs folded beneath her. "Hinata, go greet the Uchihas and show them to the tea room."

She nodded, "Y-yes father."

He nodded once, curtly before he turned to dismiss the servant who bowed once more and closed the door, leaving away with the soft pad of sock clad feet.

Hinata bowed once as well and stood to the door. A hand as large as a bear paw patted her head gently. "Do not stutter before them Hinata. We are the Hyuugas."

She nodded shyly and the hot water filled balloon popped again. "You needn't be so frightened of them, they wouldn't dare do anything as long as I am here." He spoke on in a low voice so that no passerby would hear him talking so fondly to his weakling daughter.

The comforting hand left her head and he opened the door. Using his hand to push between her small shoulder blades, he ushered his daughter out of the room quietly.

She looked back at her father while the door was still open, seeing a hard look and a strong jaw. He didn't smile, but gave her another small push, nudging her before he closed the door.

With a tiny little smile, Hinata scurried off to greet the infamous Uchihas.

∞∞

∞

Sasuke stood next to his mother and father before a guard who possessed a wicked looking eye, his other eye had a black patch over it. His big brother Itachi was behind all of them who a sullen look drawn upon his face. The guard had allowed them onto the pathway but had stopped them from entering any more.

Fugaku had a cross look upon his face, his mother with a pensive frown on her face.

"R-Ryo-san?" a tiny introverted voice questioned and thus breaking the odd silence from shock.

The guard turned to fix his wicked hawkish eye that softened considerably at the sound of the small voice. "What is it, Hinata?"

"U-um…I'm here to g-greet the honorable guests."

Ryo was probably repressing a snort at the mention of 'honorable' but one couldn't discern such since his mean, militant look remained. "I see." Turning back to the family of Uchihas, he addressed them formally and without any pleasantries. "Uchiha guests, if you please follow the little mistress; Hiashi Hyuuga's daughter, then the meeting can commence." He bowed once, quickly and stiffly.

Sasuke's eyes traveled from the soldier-like guard to the introduced daughter of Hiashi; head of the Hyuuga clan. She was small. Really small, and she looked like those dolls his mother set out on Hinamatsuri (1). Her hair was really short and she was wearing a formal soft lilac kimono.

She too bowed and said a quiet, "Welcome, please follow me."

Fugaku nodded curtly at Ryo whose facial expression never once moved. Mikoto trailed after her husband with Sasuke latched onto her hand and Itachi bringing up the rear while the child led them to where the meeting would take place.

Sasuke looked down at the floor, polished and wooden with no pictures. Only Hyuuga flame symbols decorated the walls and Sasuke felt a chill creep up his spine. They were led into an empty room, where tea trays were out and several papers were strewn neatly across the low seated table.

Sasuke felt cold despite the warmth the room had insolated. The girl bowed once more and offered them tea, stuttering while doing so.

"Thank you," Fugaku returned politely when she poured him tea and handed him the cup. Sasuke declined the offer politely and still stared at the small girl. Itachi nodded to a cup of tea and bowed his head as thanks while his mother smiled warmly and thanked her just as warmly.

"I-I'll go get my um father." She spoke nervously and all but ran from the room in a way that still spoke of her etiquette.

His mother's hand tightened around his before she spoke beneath her breath. "This house is full of self hatred, Fugaku."

His father snapped his head to his wife and glared at her, "Mikoto keep your speculations to yourself."

His mother's lips pursed but she said nothing after, though Itachi gave her a curious glance; seeming that he wanted her to continue. Sasuke looked down at his and his mother's joined hands and saw that her nails were unconsciously digging into his baby soft flesh.

He thought about telling her to let go of his hand because she was hurting it, but having remembered that he was grownup enough to have given her a promise, then he must be grownup to ignore the pain and squeeze back.

The door to the room opened once more and Sasuke looked up and saw a man who was as tall as his father, with eyes as white as the girl who had shown them to this room. His aura was intimidating and almost nearing hostile, if hostile had any manners.

"Uchiha-san," he tipped his head and acknowledged his father.

"Hyuuga-san," his father bowed his head as well.

"I'm sure my daughter greeted you properly?" there was almost a challenge in his voice.

"But of course, charming as she is."

Hiashi's lips formed a thin line akin to a broadsword's straight form.

The form of his small daughter appeared from behind him and she tugged slightly on his robes. He blinked gave her a glance before pushing her back out of the room. "Uchiha-san, perhaps your youngest would prefer to join my daughter in the gardens."

It was not an offer.

Fugaku nodded and looked sharply at Mikoto whose hand dug into Sasuke's hand more. He withheld the wince that threatened to come with the pain and bit back the whimper.

Fugaku's eyes narrowed further and his wife glared back before she released Sasuke's hand. With one hand, she smoothed it over his back, "Sasuke, why don't you go on and play with Hinata?"

At the mere mention of her name, she shrunk as though wishing to disappear. Sasuke glared at her briefly before nodding at his mother slowly, standing and looking over at the intimidating man.

The girl waited for him patiently though she kept her eyes on the floor.

Hiashi watched Sasuke leave and Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye. The door shut, cutting off his view of the Hyuuga clan head.

The girl before him trembled and he wondered if she was going to pounce on him. She made no move and instead looked like a rabbit being corner by a curious dog with oversized teeth. He wanted to bark out something, but remembered the promise he made his mother. "Are we going to the garden?"

She nodded so fast and vigorously that Sasuke thought her head might pop off.

He followed her and felt the chill creep up his spine again when she looked over her shoulder as if to make sure he was following.

_This house is full of self hatred…_

_Hate is colder than snow…_

-

The story lives! XD Still short yes, but hopefully it's okay. Thank you to all who reviewed and for your helpful reviews:)

Hinamatsuri: The Doll Festival aka Girls' Day


End file.
